Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
A solar cell generally includes a substrate and an emitter region, each of which is formed of a semiconductor, and electrodes respectively connected to the substrate and the emitter region. The semiconductors forming the substrate and the emitter region have different conductive types, for example, a p-type and an n-type. A p-n junction is formed at an interface between the substrate and the emitter region.
When light is incident on the solar cell, a plurality of electron-hole pairs are produced in the semiconductors. The electron-hole pairs are separated into electrons and holes by the photovoltaic effect. The separated electrons move to the n-type semiconductor (e.g., the emitter region), and the separated holes move to the p-type semiconductor (e.g., the substrate). Then, the electrons and holes are collected by the electrodes electrically connected to the emitter region and the substrate, respectively. The electrodes are connected to each other using electric wires to thereby obtain electric power.